


Forever Mine

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Mates, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu and Lucy finally declare their love for each other and he makes her his mate, but his END side makes it more of a nightmare for the celestial wizard...





	1. Chapter 1

NaLu Week Bonus Day Wild Prompt 7/10/17

 

She crouches in fear as the figure moves closer to her.  Low, rumbling growls shake her to her very center.  “Please…” she whimpers when the man stands directly over her, she closes her eyes.  “Natsu, don’t you remember me?”  Tears trickle down her cheeks…

 

~

 

_6 months earlier…._

_A celebration is happening at the Fairytail guild.  While the building is still under repairs, all the mages and their friends could finally relax and have fun now that both Zeref and Acnologia are gone and for these wizards it means a party._

_Throughout the day and evening Lucy sticks to Natsu like glue.  His body is still healing but of course it doesn’t stop the fire mage from getting out of control and she’s the only one that can curb it.  But he doesn’t mind it one bit for you see, after all was said and done, they had finally admitted to one another and the rest of their friends that they were in love._

_Man, to get it off his chest was like lifting the world off his shoulders and she felt the same way.  Neither had realized how much bottled up, repressed emotions had lain just beneath the surface until they made it home that night, and he made her his forever…_

_But just when she thought her new life with her love would end in a fairytale, it was only the beginning of her nightmare._  

 

~

 

“Natsu please…” she sniffles.  “…remember…  I’m your mate, your love, your best friend…”  more tears.  He stops growling, but the look in his eyes still terrify her and when he starts to reach out she cringes back.  “Don’t touch me!” she shrieks, but he grabs her by the throat and pulls her off the ground.  She claws at his hand to no avail and struggles to breathe as his grip tightens, “Natsu let… me go!  You’re hurting… me!” he brings her face close to his.  She closes her eyes and braces for a bite or attack that doesn’t seem to come.  When she hears him sniffing her, she peeks with one eye and sees his face is only an inch away.  _‘Can he still smell himself on me??  Please be my saving grace!’_ she cries out in her head, “Natsu?” she whimpers again.  But all she is greeted with is a smirk.  With two hands now around her neck slowly constricting, Lucy feels herself slipping into unconsciousness…

 

~

 

_When her eyes opened the morning after their coupling, she was surprised to see that Natsu was already up and no longer in the room.  Where could he be she wondered as she yawned and stretched her stiff muscles.  Throwing on a robe she went into his bathroom to freshen up and smiled in the mirror when she saw the two healing punctures near her collar bone; Mates, forever and ever.  They had already been close but now there would be a special bond between them that no one could ever take away he had explained.  Igneel had told him that his mate would carry his scent as a warning to other rivals and that while she would suffer no physical changes, a fire dragons mate will no longer be harmed by fire.  That last part made her breathe a sigh of relief as Natsu wasn’t known for restraint and she had worried if he became too excited she might get burned accidentally.  But where was he, she had pondered in the empty cottage, there was no sign of the dragon slayer…_

 

~

 

“Where am I?” Lucy slowly opens her eyes but wherever she was, was almost pitch black and eerily quiet.  A panic envelopes the celestial wizard as her last memory comes back to her… being asphyxiated by Natsu.  Her hand immediately reaches down to her waist and starts to feel for her keys but her eyes widen; they’re gone!  _‘Oh no!’_  Turning over, she pushes herself into a sitting position.  There is a faint glow, that looks like moonlight coming from the mouth of the cave.  _‘Did he bring me here?  Where is he?’_ she scans the cave, but doesn’t see or hear anything.  Her logical side is screaming at her to get up and run but her heart is telling her stay.  “I’m so sorry Natsu…” tears flow again down her cheeks, “I don’t know how to help you yet.” She stands up and makes a beeline for the entrance.

 

~

 

_With no sign of Natsu, Lucy figured that maybe he went to the guild for breakfast or something so she went back to the bedroom to get dressed.  Moments later she heard a stumbling sound and the front door crash open.  She rushed out and found Natsu panting heavily, on his hands and knees on the floor.  “Oh my God Natsu!  What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m sorry Luce, I don’t know what’s happening…  I-I feel like I’m changing again but it feels all wrong.  I went to Porlyusica for help and all she could figure was the mating triggered something…” He looked up into Lucy’s eyes.  “END may have corrupted my slayer instincts, but for the worst.”_

_“What do you mean??  I don’t understand.”  Moisture developed in her eyes._

_“Last night I…” he looked away, “…I think I almost killed you in your sleep.”_

_“That can’t be right, are you sure you weren’t dreaming?  Maybe it was a nightmare or…”_

_“No Luce, I couldn’t control my body.”  He shook from the thoughts, “My hands, th-they just started to reach out to you like they were going to strangle you so I summoned whatever will power I could and bolted out of here.”_

_“C-Can’t she do something to help you?”_

_“She doesn’t know how, it’s not something anyone had encountered before.  I’m so sorry Luce, I can’t stay here… If I hurt you or worse, I-I just…” he recoiled.  “…But I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”_

_By now the tears are streaming down her face.  “You can’t leave me Natsu…”  she hurled her body onto him and started beating his chest.  “You can’t leave me here alone!  You are mine and I am yours!  Forever you told me!”_

_Tears of his own flooded his eyes, “I don’t want to leave you but it’s too risky.” He grabs her arms, “Please Luce, just hope that someone will figure out a way to change me back.”_

_Suddenly she saw his eyes turning black and stopped her pounding, “N-Natsu y-your eyes…” she stammered._

_“Oh no, it’s happening again!” He pushed her off, “I love you Luce.” And rushed out of the house._

_“Natsu!” she screamed until she could no longer make a sound… and that was the last time she saw him, until now._

 

~   

 

Seconds after making it out into the open air she is pinned to the ground again and with just one word uttered from his lips it stops her cold.  “MINE”

“No!” she screams as she is dragged back into the cave. “This isn’t how it was supposed to be!”


	2. Please Not Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for NaLu Angst week Insanity Prompt

_‘Are you going to tell her,’ Happy hovers over to Natsu’s side, ‘you were about to tell her before you disappeared.’_

_Running his hand through his hair, ‘yeah buddy,’ smile, ‘I almost forgot because of Acnologia so thanks for reminding me.’_

_‘Tell me what?’ Lucy looks first to the Exceed and then to Natsu…_

 

It had taken Lucy a few days after that cave to realize that it had only been a stopping point on their way to where, she had no clue.  They journeyed at night, staying far away from travelled roads and inhabited areas only stopping to rest and eat whatever critters he would catch for them.  Twice she had tried to run and both times caught before she could get very far but it had been enough, not wanting to suffer the punishments he dealt her for it.

She was his now, he reminded her, his mate, and she was to do as he commanded.  Natsu never hurt her bad enough to permanently injure, but he wasn’t beyond choking her until she was unconscious or slapping her when she disagreed.  It was like a worst nightmare come true, the once lovable ball of energy had become a heartless shell more frightening than any of the other demon’s they had encountered... because it was him. 

How ironic that her dreams became a haven from her reality, as if her psyche clung to happier memories to maintain some level of sanity or lose herself completely.  Some nights those dreams were tales of their missions, while others were visions of their friends and families.  Lucy prayed before closing her eyes against the dancing campfire for a respite. 

 

_‘Are you going to tell her,’ Happy hovers over to Natsu’s side, ‘you were about to tell her before you disappeared.’_

_Running his hand through his hair, ‘yeah buddy,’ smile, ‘I almost forgot because of Acnologia so thanks for reminding me.’_

_‘Tell me what?’ Lucy looks first to the Exceed and then to Natsu._

_‘I um, wanted to tell you,’ glancing at all the people surrounding them.  Natsu grabs her hand and starts pulling her away, ‘but not here.’  He finds an area about a block away from the gathered crowds and rubble before turning around to face her.  ‘So, the thing I wanted to say…  after the DiMaria thing…  I mean when I thought you had…’  The longer he stammered, the deeper his flush grew._

_‘Geez,’ Lucy chuckles, trying to make light of and forget the memory of that situation, ‘I’ve never seen you so flustered before.’_

_Grabbing her hand, ‘it made me realizes I’m fucking in love with you!’_

_‘Natsu,’ foregoing his hand to wrap her arms around him, ‘I love you too, you idiot!’_

 

“How much further must we travel?” Lucy questions after two weeks of constant walking.  “My feet are killing me,” looking down at her ragged flats not made for long distance travels. 

“We must reach the coast and travel to Alvarez.”

“Alvarez?”

“I was instructed to take over in my brother’s absence.”

 _‘This is crazy’_   “Natsu you’re being,” flailing her arms trying to find the right word, “have you truly lost your mind!”  Lucy didn’t know is she wanted to scream, cry… both.  Being dragged away from her friends and family was hard enough because of this whole mate thing, but now, what the hell was going on?  Those instructions, if the spirit mage could remember correctly, was to become the leader of the Tartaros demon’s, but they were dead.  Could he be talking about the remaining Spriggan members?

He turns mid-step and grabs her by the neck, growling, “Know your place woman!  You do as I tell you to.”  Releasing and shoving her back, “and I expect silent obedience from my mate!” before turning and continuing his way.

Lucy pushes back the tears that threaten to spill, she doesn’t want to show him how much she feared him now.  He already had so much control over her it was maddening but she would never cave, and she couldn’t lose hope that somehow, this could be fixed.  Each time her fear spiked, so did her resolve to fight and bring back the Natsu she loved.

 

_‘By the way,’ he pulls back just enough to look at her face, ‘Gray mentioned something about fixing my book?’_

_‘Oh,’ looking down with a blush, ‘all I did was re-write the words that started to fade.’_

_‘But that saved my life didn’t it?’ tipping her chin back up, ‘I was disappearing, I remember that and somehow, I think I knew it was you who was helping me.’_

_She blinks, ‘you did?’_

_‘I felt it,’ leaning his forehead to hers, ‘it only solidified my feelings for you, but,’ exhale, ‘what if something had gone wrong?  A dark spell could have consequences…’_

_‘I’m fine,’ caressing along his jaw, ‘I feel completely normal.’_

_‘You seem fine,’ kissing her forehead, ‘maybe I’m worrying for nothing...’_

 

It had been a shock to the remaining staff at Zeref’s palace and surviving members of Spriggan when Natsu showed up practically dragging Lucy behind him.  Clearly this was not the same man they had fought, evidenced by the physical changes he was sporting.  Even Brandish, who rarely let emotions cloud her mind, feared the amount of demonic energy he was giving off.  And then there was Lucy, who she knew this man once loved and cherished about everything yet was treating like a slave.  What the hell was going on?

As soon as they reached the palace, Natsu had locked Lucy away in the private suites he chose for himself.  No one was allowed to talk to her, touch her, or go anywhere near her without approval lest they felt his wrath, and he made sure her magic was bound so even her spirits couldn’t find her.  Each day that passed saw her hopes dwindling, what if she couldn’t help him this time?  It’s all she could think about as she paced in her prison cell.  

 _‘The answers must be somewhere in END’s book,’_ she reasoned, maybe she had altered something, one wrongly placed word, who knew?  But how could she know?  Natsu didn’t have the book with him as far she Lucy could tell, and she had been taken before she could grab any of her belongings, so where was it?  Oh Mavis, how was she going to figure out how to help him if she didn’t have anything to figure it out with?  _‘Please!’_ she prayed to their first master, _‘Please don’t let this be forever!’_


End file.
